Today's Inohara-kun
by PRONTO3000
Summary: The moment Masato lose to Kurugaya, he knew that something bad would happen. That something comes in form of a legendary show by Kurugaya: "Today's Inohara-kun"


**Author Note: This is something I had in my hard drive for a while. Who cares if it's bad, I'm posting it~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Little Busters! There's no way I would.<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, everyone except Kurugaya, who went somewhere, and Riki, who're dragged by Kurugaya, had gathered in Riki's and Masato's room.<p>

They'd been ordered to by Kurugaya, for some reason they do not know.

They're told to bring a radio and to turn it on at exactly 03:00 PM.

"I wonder what this is all about." said Kengo in his usual tone.

"Wafuu~! This is so exciting desu~!" said Kud excitedly.

"Yahaha~ What's anego going to do? I can't wait to find out!" Haruka said happilly.

"...I bet it's something ero." said Mio while reading her book quietly.

"Whatever it is, I'm not gonna like it." said Masato, still angry that he was beaten by Kurugaya.

"Ha! You're just angry that you've lost to Kurugaya." Kengo said to him, adding fuel to his fire of ecstasy- I mean anger.

"Don't say that out loud you miko idiot!" Masato shouted at him.

"What did you say maid idiot?!" Kengo countered hotly.

"You're too loud, idiots!" Rin said angrily and then threw two books at both of them.

Kengo ducked agilely, making the book hit the wall. Masato, however, wasn't so lucky.

"UWOH!" the book hit him right in the face.

He's blown away by the force, hitting Haruka who sat behind him.

The two of them rolled, until they stopped, laying on top of each other.

"Masato-kun..." Haruka said in a lusty tone.

"Saigusa..." Masato said back with the same tone.

Their face come closer until they kis-

Well, that's what it looked like in Mio's eyes.

The actual scene is as follow:

Masato, laying on top of Haruka. The two looked at each other for a few moment, until...

"GET OFF OF HER YOU IDIOT!" Rin kicked him with full force, blowing him away to the top bunk of the bed.

"Are you okay, Haruka-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"A-ah. Ah, yeah. I'm fine." Haruka said slowly, still in shock.

"His face is actually quite handsome..." she whispered quietly, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Komari, who's sleeping in Kyousuke's lap all this time, woke up.

"Fuee~ Where am I? What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"So you're awake, my princess." Kyousuke said to her, wearing an armor and biting a rose between his lips. She blushed as red as a tomato and swooned.

"Isn't that going too far, Kyousuke?" Kengo asked the cosplaying Kyousuke.

He removed his cosplay costume while laughing.

"Don't make her faint you stupid brother!" Rin said as she threw a chinese dictionary at him. He caught it without effort.

They had done all of these things while waiting. After a few more minutes, all of them is currently seated in the middle of the room and then, Kyousuke looked at the clock.

"Ah!" he paused, then said coolly, "It's show time." with those words, Kyousuke turned the radio on.

* * *

><p><em>"This is Kurugaya Yuiko, broadcasting with Naoe Riki-kun. Today on Today's Inohara-Kun, we will talk about the rumors surrounding our beloved muscle idiot."<em>

_"Inohara Masato. He is known as a muscle idiot. All he could think of was muscles."_

_"That's what Natsume Rin-san, his childhood friend, had thought. But the truth is, that despite all the muscle he has, none of the Little Busters members had a heart as delicate as his. He is a maiden inside a man's body."_

_"So, when the 'Troublemaker' Saigusa Haruka-san 'Psychotic Maracas' said that she love him, he cried. He cried, and cried, and cried till the tears he shed created a river."_

_"But that's just a false rumor. Maybe. Who would wan't to go out with him?"_

_"He occasionally fight with Miyazawa Kengo-san over such silly reason like when he misread the kanji of intense cold because of him."_

_"But, someone said that when no one was looking, the two of them would go somewhere quiet to have some se-" *STATIC* "I'm sorry. I just had a nosebleed."_

_*COUGH*_

_"As I was saying, that's just a lie made by Nishizono Mio-san. Probably."_

_"Masato is also said to peek at Naoe Riki-kun when he is bathin-" *STATIC* "I'm sorry. I just had another raging nosebleed."_

_"Kurugaya-san! You should stop broadcasting! This show is harmful for your health!"_

_"Shut up, boy."_

_"U-understood."_

_*COUGH*_

_"Now then... As I was saying, there's no evidence whatsoever about this rumor, except from a certain gray-haired warrior who insisted that he seen it with his own eyes. Unfortunately, he asked to become as anonymous as possible."_

_"Erm, Kurugaya-san?"_

_"What is it, Riki boy?"_

_"Is it Kengo?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Moving on."_

_"You ignored it?!"_

_"Shut up, boy."_

_"U-understood."_

_"Now, lets take a break. Play the background song."_

_"Yes. Playing song 'Oppai BOOM!' by the band 'Haruka Kanata'."_

* * *

><p>"Kengo." Kyousuke called him in a very serious voice.<p>

"W-what is it, Kyousuke?" He answered nervously.

"As the leader of the Little Busters, I am going to ask you a question. That certain gray-haired warrior, is it you?"

"O-of course not! There's no way I came inside the room at a bad time and accidentally seen Masato peeking at Riki when he's bathing! No way in hell!"

"Is that so?" Kyousuke asked, not believing anything he had said.

"Yes. It is so." Kengo said without any reassurance.

"YOU BASTARD!" Masato punched him in the face.

"UGH!" Kengo flied because of the impact and then he went 'KABOOM!'.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE A PEEK AT ME WHEN I'M PEEKING AT RIKI! IT'S SICK!" Masato shouted in ecstasy-, erm, anger.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!" He countered his words.

"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

><p><em>"-And that's how you do it, boy."<em>

_"...My innocence! It's gone! NO!"_

_"Haha, don't be dumb. You already lose them a long time ago."_

_"?"_

_"Anyway, on with the show! This is Kurugaya Yuiko in Today's Inohara-Kun. Our rumor to be discussed this time was about the creation of a few new famous quote, made by the infamous Inohara-kun."_

_"The creation of several new famous quote in one night had shocked the world. The few ones to witness the creation of those quotes was the 5 original member of the Little Busters! Like Riki boy right here."_

_"E-eh?!"_

_"You know it, didn't you? Spill the beans already."_

_"E-erm, do I have a choice...?"_

_"No."_

_"..."_

_"Well? If you're not going to oblige, I will rap-!"_

_"'Even cats fall from poles'!"_

* * *

><p>Masato lay on the floor, his head had a very huge, and I mean HUGE bruise.<p>

"Damn you and your shinai..." Masato said quietly.

"Hmph."

"Quiet you two, the broadcast is starting!"

Hearing Rin's proclamation, everyone listened to the broadcast.

And Masato were the first to react.

"ARGH! MY QUOTE ARE BEING LEAKED ALL AROUND SCHOOL!"

"Really? That's great!" Kyousuke said.

"Fue~? What is this famous quote that Masato-kun made?" Komari asked him.

"It was a long story. The point is, Masato had created a row of words so beautiful to men and women that my eyes burned with passion every time I heard it!" Kyousuke words was filled with passion!

"Fue~? Could you tell me more of them?" She asked him again.

"Of cours-" Before he could said anything, Masato stopped him.

"STOP LEAKING IT TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD!"

* * *

><p><em>"'Nma, tsa, chogi!' he said that when reflecting on his whole life."<em>

_"Interesting. Is that all?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good boy. Well, lets stop here."_

_"Thank God."_

_"Thank you for listening, have a nice day, afternoon, evening or whatever. Kurugaya's out."_

* * *

><p>And with that, the first and last broadcast of Today's Inohara-kun had aired. It had become unexpectedly popular, but due to some issue, it had stopped airing. No one know what the issue is, but it had something to do with "Angry Muscle" or something.<p>

Or so the rumors goes.


End file.
